My Name Is Peter
by eli2abelle
Summary: I'm just a regular kid. I go to school. I have a job. Except... my job is being an intern at Stark Industries. And I have a secret. One that no-one can ever find out, especially not my new boss. My name is Peter... and I'm Spiderman. ***DISCONTINUED***
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Don't kill me... but I actually wrote this about a year ago (much to my embarrassment). The only reason I didn't publish it earlier was that I wanted to publish a complete story for once, rather than it becoming another abandoned piece, which seems to happen quite a lot with me, unfortunately. However, I _have_ written the first eight chapters, although they are very short. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey, Spidey! Need a hand?"

Something lands behind me, and I web the nearest guy to the wall before looking over my shoulder to see Iron Man standing a few metres away. Oh my gosh. _Iron Man._

I'm just thinking that I'm about to embarrass myself and go all fanboy on him when my spider senses go off, and I drop to the ground as a hail of bullets fly over my head.

Suddenly, an oversized frisbee flies past me and into a second story window.

I hear a scream as it hits someone and bounces back out. I turn around to see Captain America standing at the entrance to the alley, shield in hand.

"Nice of you to join the party!" I say as I leap onto the side of the building and start climbing. When I reach the window, I peer inside.

A man is rolling around on the floor, wailing and holding his bleeding nose.

"I'll take that!" I stick a web to the gun and pull, bringing it to my hand. "And you…" I shoot a web at him, pinning his arm to the floor. "Stay."

"Is that all of them?" I hear someone ask from outside.

With a running start, I throw myself out the window and bounce off a couple of walls before landing at Captain America's feet. "Yep. There was just the five. Thanks, guys." I straighten up and offer my hand to the blonde man, who shakes it warmly.

"Good job son."

"So…"

I turn around, and as I watch, Iron man's mask lifts up to reveal the face of Tony Stark.

"You're the elusive 'Spiderman' that everyone's talking about."

"That's me." I struggle to keep my voice calm, even though I'm resisting the urge to ask him for his autograph.

"Well," he says, his voice conveying no emotion whatsoever. "It's good to finally meet you." He gives me a small smile, and I return it before realising that he can't see my face.

"You too. I mean… I'm so excited… I mean, it's such an honour to meet you, Sir… uh… Iron Man. I mean… Mister Stark?" I feel my face heating up beneath my face.

The man standing in front of me just chuckles. "Relax. And you can call me Tony. We might see you around." He flips down his mask and activates his repulsors, taking off.

A car pulls up at the end of the alley, and Steve attaches his shield to his back. "Well, it was good to meet you Spiderman." He turns to go but pauses. "By the way… you might want to get out of here before the cops arrive."

With that, he jogs over to the car. As he opens the door, I see a glimpse of the driver. Black Widow. Freaking _Black Widow_! Then they're gone. It's the sound of approaching sirens that draws me back to the present. I punch the air with my fist before firing a web above my head and starting off home. "Best. Day. Ever!"

* * *

 **How was it? Terrible? Average? So-flipping-awesome-that-you-want-to-marry-it?**

 **I apologise if there any errors, feel free to point them out in the comments :)**

 **Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so turns out you can actually add a whole lot of chapters at once, which I did not know!**

 **Forewarning: This chapter is _very_ short.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Hope you like this one!**

* * *

Barely five minutes since I dropped back into my apartment via the window, Aunt May is knocking on my door.

"Peter! You in there?"

I hurriedly stuff my suit into my closet and pull on a shirt. "Yeah. Um… just a sec!" In my rush to get to the door, I trip over my skateboard. "Ow!"

"Peter? You okay?"

I bite my tongue to hold back any foul words that threaten to come out, instead choosing to suffer in silence. I jump on the spot, holding my foot, for a moment before flinging open the door. "I'm good! I just… uh… tripped."

She raises an eyebrow before handing me the evening paper. "Page 2. I'll be making dinner."

As soon as she leaves, I slam the door and walk back over to my bed. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Eventually, I reach my destination and throw myself onto the soft mattress. Okay, maybe not so soft, but it's better than nothing! I roll over onto my stomach and open the paper with one hand, the other still clutching my sore foot. As I turn to the second page, the headline jumps out at me.

 **STARK OFFERING INTERNSHIP FOR ONE LUCKY TEEN**

My mouth falls open as I skim through the article. I leap off the bed, ignoring the pain in my foot, and run out of my room. "May…"

She steps out of the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon in one hand and the phone in the other.

"Ned already called. He's on his way over."

"Thank you, May!" I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to my room and jumping back on the bed to finish reading the article. Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

 **Whoops! I forgot to say sooner, but I got a lot of inspiration for this fic from the one by** **ShadowintheKnight called Accidental Meeting.**

 **It's really good.**

 **You should read it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

 **I wonder if anyone is actually going to read this...**

 **I guess we'll find out soon!**

* * *

"So do you think I'll get it?"

I roll my eyes as I drop my bag under the desk. "Get what, Ned?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you think? The Stark internship!"

I slowly lower my head down into my arms. Sometimes I wish that Ned wasn't such a nerd. His people skills amount to exactly zero.

"You should have applied! You would have got it. Stark's an idiot if he wouldn't hire you!"

I lift my head and turn to him. "First off, if I had even _applied_ … they wouldn't have hired me. I would have been their intern. Big difference. And secondly, there's probably at least a thousand other kids our age who are applying! The chances of anyone in our _school_ getting it are pretty slim."

"I know, but-"

I sigh and let my head fall back down. Why do I even bother?

"-ternship at Stark industries-"

I sit up straighter, instantly focused on what my science teacher is saying to the class. "I know lots of you will have applied, but I got in contact with a friend of mine who works there, and they say that they have _already_ picked who will be their intern… and it's apparently someone who didn't even apply!"

Everyone starts talking at once, and a few pull out their phones to no doubt look it up online.

I hear a few groans in amongst the excited chatter… not doubt from those who _had_ applied!

"Everyone quiet! Phones away! You'll no doubt find out soon enough. Now, yesterday we were discussing how-"

I turn to Ned, but he's already looking at me with his mouth wide open and a gleam in his eye.

"Do you think…" He trails off, but we both know what he's thinking. I roll my eyes and pull out my science book, but my stomach is churning. What if…? Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

 **Like? Love? Hate?**

 **Review!**

 **Seriously.**

 **Otherwise, I'll just not write any more ;)**

 **Kidding!**

 **Or am I?**

 **Sorry.**

 **I'm tired.**

 **I was up late last night reading fanfiction.**

 **Again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I spent a _very_ long time writing this chapter.**

 **I swear I must have watched the Peter-meets-Tony scene at _least_ 50 times to get this right!**

 **Seriously, if this is wrong I'm going to kill... someone... not me... Loki? Actually, no. I like Loki.**

 **Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Hey May." I drop my bag on the floor as I walk towards my bedroom.

"Hey," I hear her say, even though my music is playing loudly through my headphones. "How was school today?"

"I was okay," I reply. "This crazy car parked outside-"

I trail off as I see who she's sitting on the couch with. Tony Stark. Freaking _Tony Stark._

"Oh, Mr Parker," He begins, turning to face me.

"Um…" I take out my headphones, completely and utterly confused. "What? What are you… hey. I- I'm, uh, I'm Peter. What-"

"Tony," he says matter-of-factly.

I fold my arms over my chest in an attempt to look calm, which I am very much not. "What are you… what are you doing here?"

"You've probably heard of the internship that I'm offering. Well… of course you have. If you hadn't, I wouldn't even be here!"

"What… uh… what about it? I mean, I- I didn't even apply! I mean… I was going to… but… uh…"

"Oh, I know! I may or may not have asked a few teachers about a few schools to let me know of any worthy applicants." He winks at me as he raises his cup of coffee to his mouth.

"But-"

"It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt," Tony interrupts with a smile.

May returns the smile and shakes her head a little. "Yeah, well… they come in all shapes and sizes, you know."

I look from him to her, then back to him, even more confused. What the heck is going on?

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional."

Wait… is Tony Stark _flirting_? With my _aunt_? "Let me just stop you there," I say, raising a hand to stop him.

"Yes?"

I lower my hand. "Is this grant… like, got money involved… or whatever? No?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah?" I say, metaphorical ears perking up.

"It's pretty well-funded…"

"Wow." I'm at a loss for words. An image of a new Spiderman suit comes to mind, but I banish it immediately. No-one can know that I'm Spiderman. _No-one_.

"Look who you're talking to!"

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

 **Like the cheesy endings?**

 **They're not going to go on forever.**

 **I promise.**

 **Something will happen to change it in the near future...**

 ***evil grin***


	5. Chapter 5

**I wonder if anyone is reading this...**

 **Oh...**

 **Wait...**

 **I already wondered that.**

 **Didn't I?**

 **Okay, I'm going to stop talking to myself now.**

* * *

I'm sitting on the roof of my apartment building later that night when I hear the scream.

Another robber.

Great.

But when I start swinging closer, something seems to change.

The next scream is much louder. And comes directly after a gunshot. This isn't the usual deal, with the old lady getting her purse stolen by some teenage rebel. This is much worse.

I run across the roof of another building before jumping to the ground, coming face to face with two men.

One is holding a gun.

The other, the arm of a young woman.

She is scared.

That much is obvious.

But I can also see something else. Determination? Defiance? Although, I only have about three seconds to think this before a bullet slices through the air a few inches from the side of my head.

I can feel the rush of air as it goes past.

"That wasn't very nice!" I shoot a web at the guy with the gun, knocking the weapon from his grasp and webbing him to the ground by his hand before turning to face the other guy, who is now holding a gun to the woman's head. "You want to let the nice lady go? I'm sure she hasn't done anything to-"

Before I can even finish my sentence, he gasps in pain and clutches the spot between his legs where he was just kicked with a high heeled shoe.

The lady shoves him onto the ground and presses his gun, now in her possession, to his head. "Move and I'll shoot you."

I take a step towards her. "That was… impressive. Are you-"

She must have seen something behind me because she yells at me to look out.

Right before something hard connects with the back of my head.

Great.

Way to ruin the best day ever.

* * *

 **Told ya!**

 **The woman was Pepper by the way.**

 **I think.**

 **I guess it _could_ have been Natasha...**

 **I can't really imagine her needing saving though...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like it so far?**

 **Someone?**

 **Anyone?**

 **Just kidding.** **I haven't even published this yet.**

 **Well, obviously I will have. By the time you see this. But I haven't _now_. **

* * *

My head hurts. A lot. Like… a _lot_. I think it's broken. Is that even possible? To have a broken head? Well… I think it is if you literally break something. Like a bone. In your head. Wait… are there even bones in your head? Or is it, like, one big ball of brain? I can't believe I've never thought of this before! I mean, in all seriousness-

"Has he woken up yet?"

My mind goes quiet as I listen. Is _that_ possible? For your brain to go quiet? Because it seems like it never does when-

"Not that I've seen."

Tony. That's bad. That's very, very bad.

I feel someone pressing their fingers into my throat, and I start to panic.

Someone's trying to kill me.

 _They're trying to kill me!_

I lift my arm and hit out at the person as I try to roll away from them.

Big mistake.

I feel myself teetering on the edge of the bed, and try to regain my balance, but I'm already falling.

 _This is gonna hurt._

I hit the ground.

Hard.

I can't hold back the yelp that comes from hitting my already sore head.

Again.

"Kid!"

"It's okay! We just want to help!"

"Hey… open your eyes! Look at me!"

Hands grab my wrists so I can't lash out again.

"Peter! Look at me!" Someone says in a firm voice.

I freeze at the use of my name and slowly look up at the person holding me.

It's Tony.

Bad.

Very, very bad.

He lets me go, and I immediately feel my face.

My mask is gone.

Great.

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 **I love love _loved_ writing this chapter!**

 **I mostly just wrote down what I would be thinking if I was in his situation.**

 **And no, that is not what I would be thinking if I had a concussion.**

 **That's how I always think.**

 **I know.**

 **I'm weird.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm hungry.**

 **Random statement.**

 **I do this a lot.**

* * *

As soon as Tony leaves the room, I fling back the covers. Time to get out of here.

He hadn't said much.

Bruce has excused himself after him and Tony had helped me back into the bed.

The rest of the time was spent with Tony watching me carefully from his position in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

Now that he's gone, I can finally get out of here. Like, I know they've been really nice and all, but I can't stay. Not now that they know who I am. And it's unlikely that I'll be able to continue my internship… which stinks. I was really looking forward to that. Anyway… back to the problem at hand!

I carefully push myself up off the bed, making sure that I'm not going to fall over as soon as I stand. I start searching for my mask and find it sitting on a table over by the door. As I pick it up, I feel a bit bad for Tony. This is mean. After all, they've done for me… the least I could have done would be to say thank you. But I've already made up my mind. I walk over to the floor-length windows.

None of them open.

Of course.

Well, I could… no!

That's just plain _rude_!

I sigh. _Sorry, Tony. I'm sure you can pay for it, though_. I pick up the small side table from beside the door and throw it as hard as I can at the windows. I guess I was expecting it to bounce back or something. It doesn't. In fact, it smashes straight through.

And it's loud.

Very loud.

Someone bursts through the door as I prepare to jump, and I turn to see Tony staring straight at me.

I pull my mask over my face. "Sorry, Mister Stark."

"Kid, no!" He starts running towards me, but I take a step backwards… and off the edge.

* * *

 **HE'S GONNA DIE!**

 **Well, obviously not.**

 **HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW?!**

 **I would never do that to Peter!**

 **OR WOULD YOU?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter! Well... kind of. This is the last chapter that I originally wrote. I _might_ decide to post another one or two IF I HAVE TIME. I _love_ writing fanfiction, but it's often really hard because I run out of inspiration and motivation really quickly.**

 **Also... I might be moving in a few weeks.**

 **New town.**

 **New School.**

 **New friends.**

 **Yeah, it might be a while before the next update!**

* * *

Well, that wasn't supposed to happen.

Like… I was preparing to jump.

Just… not right then.

This is very bad.

The ground is fast approaching.

This is very, very bad.

I focus on taking one breath after the other as I free fall towards the ground, which is actually surprisingly hard.

When I'm finally low enough that there are other buildings near me, I shoot out a web to try to slow myself down.

It doesn't work.

In fact, I nearly tear off my arm in the process.

I'm going to die.

I'm… going to die.

I'm going to die!

I'm mentally preparing myself for death when something slams into me.

Hard.

Metal arms wrap around me as we fall, then we're not falling. We're flying.

And everything hurts. My arm… my chest… my head… and to top it all off, I can't breathe. Like, literally.

By the time we land, I can almost feel myself turning blue.

Okay so maybe it's not _that_ bad… but it's still pretty bad!

I'm laid down on the concrete, and my mask is ripped off my head.

"Kid! Come on… open your eyes!"

Huh? I don't even remember closing them. But at least I can breathe now. It actually feels quite nice. The cool breeze hitting-

"Peter! Look at me!"

I slowly open my eyes to see Tony's concerned face looking down at me. "Uh… h-hi Mister Stark."

He gives me a small smile, but I can see that he's still worried by the way that he rests his hand on my chest to stop me from moving, and how he is looking me over for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

I motion with my left hand to my other arm, which lies uselessly at my side. "My… my arm. I think I did something to it. Look… I'm really sorry for-"

"Don't worry about it, kid. The good thing is that you're not dead."

I inhale sharply when he touches my arm. "It-it really hurts."

He gives me a sympathetic smile. "I know, kid. I'm sorry. I think it's dislocated. The best thing we can do right now is to get you back to the tower. You up for it?"

I nod, and he carefully picks me up. "Hold on."

* * *

 **Please please _please_ review!**

 **I love knowing if you guys actually like the things I write or if you think it needs work or whatever.**

 _ **Suggestions ARE welcome!**_

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
